This invention relates to a safety hook and more particularly to a hook with a reliable, yet simple safety latch. Hooks with safety latches have been known for a long time but for the most part are excessively large and complicated - see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,126,604 and 2,835,013 (Class 24-241). The prior art has employed resiliently mounted latch members to close the throat between the shank and bill of a load hook. However, the mounting and operation of the latching members in the prior art has been sufficiently complicated so as to deter their wide spread usage. In contrast, the instant invention provides a simple, yet reliable arrangement wherein the latch member is pivotally connected directly to the shank of the hook for a sturdy lock, yet one which is foolproof and simple in operation. Other advantages and objectives of the invention may be seen in the ensuing specification.